Dark Secrets
by Linkmaste
Summary: What if the author of the Saga got a taste of her own medicine? Stuck finding two of her characters in the city before someone else does. Could this be her new adventure she had been waiting for? Or could this be the start of her insanity? IXL JXL
1. Chapter 1

Idea for new saga story

Authors note: Hey folks, its been a long time hasn't it? I reread the stories I made (I cringed at a lot of parts but also laughed hysterically. I was thinking maybe I can make a sequel. Here it is.

"Lindenmon and Beelzemon lived happily ever after." I typed on the screen but made an unsure face. It sounds so corny I thought and hit the backspace. Thinking of an ending is hard. However, it was the ending of a project three years in the making. The whole saga was nearly complete.

I can't believe I'm done, I thought staring at the computer screen. All of those characters I created, all the ones I used from Digimon Tamers, they were there in my story, complete.

I realized sadly that this is the last time I will write about them. It was such joy writing about Linds and her adventures, the Canadian Tamers, even Ian who was Impmon's human form. What about Leon their child? Will he ever get to see some action?

"Maybe someday." I whispered and clicked send to . I silently wished I could see them again. Maybe even write a prequel or a sequel again. But I know I overstayed my story. I was supposed to end it at The Saga Secrets but after Sketchbook I had to keep going.

Someday…I will see this again…

Chapter 1 The Same Old Routine

I walked into the kitchen at Al's Diner and picked up some coffee for my customer. Ignoring the gossip between the other waitresses I kept going and poured him another cup. I gave him the bill and went to make some toast.

I worked at Al's Diner for only a few months. I used to work at The Keg but they had to cut servers and here I am working daytime for a crummy diner. Being an adult sure wasn't what it seems.

I finished my shift with only a few yells from the owner claiming the place isn't clean enough. Starting tomorrow we clean the walls too she said. I rolled my eyes at that and knew we would only do it if she were around.

Driving in my truck to my boyfriends' house, I looked at the city I live in. Niagara Falls was a pure tourist attraction. Besides the actual waterfalls, we have two Casinos, a street full of activities that we call 'The Hill', and The Secret Garden. It was a romantic place for weddings and relaxing.

It was a nice sky blue day in the city with no clouds in sight. It was also hot, very hot. We hit a record high of the year with 43 C. Not a great day to be working on a patio at work I grumbled.

My boyfriend was the nerdy type. I meant nerdy because he loves watching cooking shows or do it yourself man shows. He was very good with his hands-no not that way. He could carve wood and is on honor roll at college. However, I still love him to death.

"Hey honey," I called walking into his family home. I was allowed to since his mother thinks of me as family. In fact the whole family thought of me as family.

"James!" I yelled walking further into the house. Where could he be I asked and went into his room. Of course he was asleep on his bed watching T.V. He was shirtless wearing his Toronto Maple Leaves pants cuddled up to a pillow. I dropped my stuff and slowly got into bed with him. He yawned and grabbed me.

"Mine." He muttered and I laughed.

"James let me go."

"Nope. Mine." He smirked and opened his ice blue eyes. God, they were gorgeous eyes I thought staring into them.

"Sleeping?" I asked after kissing him.

"Yeah, watching some good old Digimon too." He replied and I looked at the laptop screen that was in front of the bed. It was the Tamers series, which I remembered watching a long time ago.

"Oh wow, I forgot about this" I gasped and looked at the website. It was one of those rip off torrents you use. He sat up and clicked on episode 25. I usually do not watch anime but this was for old times sake.

It was the episode where Beelzemon is trying to kill the tamers and kills Leomon instead. I remembered the fan fiction I wrote so many years ago for this guy. Secretly, I had a slight crush on him but it is not like I would even admit that. Ever.

"I used to write stories based off this." I spoke. James looked at me.

"Yea?"

"Yeah, I was around fourteen when I started. That was six years ago."

He nodded and clicked a new tab on the internet. Typing he looked at me.

"What was your username?"

I caught what he was doing and shook my head.

"No, we are not looking at those. They probably have horrible grammar and make no sense half of the time."

Oh no. No, no, no. James was doing that look. The puppy dog pout. It was my only weakness and he knew it-and exploited it. With his big blue eyes and face I sighed.

"I'm Linkmaste, the stories are called, The Saga. I never really thought of a name for them. I just kept it was the Saga". I thought remembering how hard it was creating a name for a story.

He read though a few chapters and looked at me smiling.

"You were really into this."

I blushed and muttered something about having no life. A lot of the things that had happened to me and this is how I coped. I would stick myself into these stories and put my troubles aside. It helped me…along with a year of therapy.

I got up and picked up my stuff. I had to go home and walk my dog. Then start dinner for my parents. James grabbed my waist and asked if we could hang out after. I nodded letting him kiss my neck, moved my blonde hair aside and whisper in my ear.

"I love you so much Linds."

I looked back at him with my sea green eyes. The same green eyes as Lindsay Ramen had in the story.

"I love you too James."

In the slums of Niagara Falls a spark appeared. It was like electricity at first but then it turned into a blur of lights. Two figures could be seen appearing-and the light disappeared just as fast. They were human-one young man and a young woman. Both had blonde hair and green eyes and strong bodies. The man helped the woman up and looked around.

"This isn't Shinjuku is it toots?"

The woman looked at the Skylon Tower with a shocked expression.

"No Impy, I don't think so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Dark Passenger

AN: Don't own anything. Except myself and my characters.

I worked the next few weeks at the restaurant without anything going on. Well, a few odd reports of vandalism and stealing in the Falls but we were in the middle of tourist season , that was normal right?

"She always does whatever she wants, you know if…." Some of the other waitresses were gossiping about others as I printed out a customer's bill and served some bacon. Staying out of gossip is the hardest thing a girl can do.

"…did you hear about the vandalism? Hear a man and a woman were behind it, smashed one of the cars that belong to the owner of Embassy Suites. Boy, was he sure pissed. They still can't get a good look at them…"

I wonder who they could be, I thought driving home and giving my dog a big kiss. Dad was in the house cleaning the kitchen and asking about my day.

"Same old. Nothing new." I replied taking my money I made and putting it upstairs. When I got up, my phone went off shouting the 'Single Ladies' ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered. I looked at the mirror and examined myself. I was still same old chubby girl with bad hair roots.

"Hey, wanna hang out tonight?" Jesse asked. I gave a mental sigh. Jesse was one of my party friends. Always had a few get together events every month. He must have sensed I did not want to go because he spoke up. "Just come! I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?"

"Doing work like normal people." I replied dryly pulling some of my tummy back trying to look stick thin-I wished.

"Just come, tonight at nine."

A click sounded and I knew he said his final word. I could always go for some socialization I thought. I had a few dollars to spare so I hopped over to the liquer store and bought some coolers to bring. After sorting my taxi fare and getting ready, I was dolled up and ready to go.

I decided to wear my favourite black top with jean shorts. Paired with my curly hair and light mascara I had the natural look going. The only thing I glamour up was my jewelry with some feather necklaces and sapphire rings.

Who knows, maybe I will make a few boys cry during beer pong I mused happily and hopped into the cab going to the town of Thorold.

Thorold is like the backyard party of the Niagara Falls region. It has your Solo cups, your weed, your booze, and sex. Lots and lots of it. I remembered why I wasn't fond of parties in Thorold as soon as I walked in. A guy around thirty winked at me and whistled.

"Go choke on something weirdo." I replied walking past him and seeing Jesse and his friend Ethan Colons. They smiled and handed me a red cup with beer.

"Glad you can make it!" Jesse smiled.

The music was loud so all I could hear was the first words. I frowned and cupped my ear.

"I SAID GLAD YOU CAN MAKE IT!" he yelled. I laughed and nodded. He lifted a finger and strolled towards some skimpy clad ladies doing shots. I rolled my eyes, waved at Ethan, an old friend of mine and went to the back to put some of my drinks away in a safe place.

The house was crowded with people. Everywhere I went, people were there- drinking or making out. I felt lonely without James but he had to work so I was alone to socialize. I went downstairs to use Jesse's private bathroom and touch up my makeup. Suddenly I heard loud voices.

"Whada mean it aint my booze? SCRAM!" I heard a voice yell and another younger kid ran out holding his eye. I stiffened and treaded carefully. It was the storge room where I was supposed to put my booze. Only certain people had access to it, and me of course since I was Jesse's good friend.

I poked my head in to see a man around twenty drinking a Coors Light sitting on a freezer. He had short cut blonde hair, skinny figure, but you could tell he worked out. I did not take any more time to look at him as he gulped the beer down and cracked another one open.

I took a deep breath. Ok Linds, you can do this I told myself. Your going to be in police school this year so you have to show who's boss. I hesitated at the door standing like someone put glue on my shoes and attached them to the floor. I couldn't move or even breathe. Maybe I should get someone else to handle this. I don't even know this guy.

"Hm? Who's there?" the man asked peeking around. I yelped and went into another room and hid in there. It was dark so he could not see me, could he?

He walked by and I sighed. That was close, he could have hurt me I thought. I waited a few more seconds and slowly stepped out. Looking left and right, the coast was clear.

I went into the storage room and picked out one of my coolers down at the bottom. Picking one up I closed the door and turned straight into the blonde man. I yelped as I dropped my bottle. He caught it in no time and I gaped at his lighting reflexes. He peered his green eyes at the bottle, then to me.

"What is this stuff huh?"

I was a little taken back at his voice. It sounded like he had an accent, from where I wouldn't know. I felt my cheeks grew hot as he looked at me for an answer. I looked down.

"It's uh, a cooler. You know Smirnoff."

"Taste good?"

"I geuss so." I replied without looking up. He twisted it open and gulped it down. All of it.

"Nah, not bad toots. Say, whats ya name?" the mysterious man asked setting the empty bottle down and climbing back on the freezer.

"Um-" before I could reply I heard footsteps and Jesse come in with the hurt kid. He looked at us.

"You know this guy?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Look at that, shrimp wants round two." The man gauffed and jumped off the freezer facing them. He was no longer interested in me-thank God. Jesse frowned.

"You have ten seconds to get out of my house. No one messes with my little bro except me."

I decided to deck out of there. Jesse was a strong guy he could take care of himself. I just didn't want to get near that other man. He was strange and felt…dangerous.

Maybe he is a psycho killer I thought scared and imagined he was going to kill all of us except me and use me as hostage for money. I stopped my imagination from getting the better of me and watched a game of beer pong.

For the rest of the party, nothing happened. I didn't see Jesse but Ethan told me he had gone out for some fresh air. I asked about the blonde guy and he just gave me a blank stare. I geuss he left I thought and grabbed my phone and check for messages.

_One Missed Call._

I stared at who it was. Feeling sick to my stomach I knew something was wrong when it was Jesse showing on the screen. I threw myself across the room towards the back yard door and went down the stairs towards the woods behind the party house. I passed a few couples doing some quality time but I didn't care. All I needed to know was that Jesse was alright.

The dial tone happened again when I called him the third time. I felt sicker and sicker to my stomach. I knew I should have not left him alone with that creep!

"Get off of him!" I heard a voice cry out. I heard it coming from the woods to the north, by the train tracks. I ran as fast as my shoes could let me and eventually got into a clearing where tracks met up. There, two figures were fighting, Jesse was one and I guess the other one was the mysterious guy. There behind way back was Jesse's brother Isaac.

I knew Jesse needed help so I did the only thing I could do. Running full sprint, I pounced on the blond man's back and grabbed his neck and started to choke him down. I felt myself be grabbed and thrown down by the man onto the ground. The impact was intense and I felt air leave my lungs. I was temporarily incapitated.

"Well, well, well, looks like toots here likes to fight." I heard him chuckle as he grabbed my hair and dragged me. I cried out and Jesse screamed at him.

"Get off her!"

The man threw me aside and I felt sore. Not completely out though I growled and went back into battle trying a full nelson on the tall man. He scoffed and elbowed my stomach and kicked me back.

"Ya gettin' on my nerves." He growled. "Screw this, it aint worth fightin' a couple of losers." He ran into the woods and disappeared. Jesse went after but I called for him to help me.

"Linds, what were you thinking you stupid woman." Jesse muttered picking me up. I protested but he frowned.

"Just until we get back to my place and you can clean yourself up."

I just sighed. I felt tired and sore. I could imagine what my body looks like all battered and bruised. I hope I did not break anything because I have to work another few weeks for the summer.

"Just who was that guy?" Jesse asked. I shook my head and told him of our encounter in the basement. He frowned.

"I did not even notice him come in the door. Neither did Isaac he just saw him drinking the beer. Its like he appeared out of thin air."

I contemplated on phoning James but I knew it would just worry him. Anyway, Jesse beat me to it and asked James if he ever heard of the guy. James asked how I was at first and told me to come straight home.

"Ok, I'll be over in ten minutes." I replied. When Jesse said goodbye and hung up the phone he looked at me.

"Everything ok with you two?" He asked his blue eyes staring at me. I shrugged.

"I think so, why?"

"When we dated you never really seemed so…obedient. Sometime he calls you like a dog and you come running."

"He is just a little protective." I replied. James was never abusive or mean. He cared for me deeply.

"Just pointing something out." Jesse showed me to the door and told me to drive safe.

It was the Friday after the party at Jesse's house and more than ever, reports of these vandalisms have grown. Now it has gotten serious as sending two people to the hospital. Police have been patrolling at night to see if they can grab them but they keep disappearing.

"Reports say that these vandalisms may be carrying fire weapons and guns. So we recommend you do not walk alone at night."

"Terrible shame." My manager said closing the cashier and counting the money. I was cleaning off a table that just left and turned off the sign. It was around eight o clock, closing time. "You parked outside?"

"Yeah, are you?" I asked. She nodded.

"Lets make sure none of the other girls walk alone the next few days. I don't want to loose anymore staff."

The past week a few have called in sick and one was injured from her sports. I had to pull a few doubles to help cover the girls. Money is money though and I did not mind the extra cash.

We walked outside and crossed the street to our parking lot. It was small and dark but at least it was for free. I cursed as I forgot my cell phone on the counter. Cindy, the manager was driving away. Maybe she forgot to lock the door I thought and went back across.

The street was empty and quiet. One of the lamps flickered and simply refused to stay on. Air got slightly chilly and still. To be honest, I was pretty scared. I suddenly turned around and expected to see someone watching me. To my relief there was no one.

"It is just your nerves girl. Keep it together." I spoke softly to myself turning back to the store to try the door. What made me jump was the fact that it was open already.

Ok, this just screamed 'going to get killed'. Going inside a dark creepy restaurant with no one-or car in sight. If I was a smart woman I would skip my phone and call it a night. But I was not the smartest woman and I wanted my phone. Taking a deep breath I plunged into the restaurant. The counter was only a few steps inside so I would be in and out.

The door slammed shut and I shrieked. This was not good I thought and felt a presence inside. Quietly I backed into a wall and ducked behind a table. Just run and get the stupid phone I told myself. Focusing my eyes in the dark I saw the phone. Right on the counter beside the cashier drawer. I ran, grabbed it and then stopped.

The phone was never on the counter. It was always in a drawer or in the cupboard. Someone else put the phone there. Somewhere I would see it and grab it. I suddenly knew it was a trap and whoever placed it there wanted me right in that spot.

That was when I was grabbed and pulled down. My screams were muffled and any struggle was useless as the person was stronger than me. It was man grinning in the dark as I looked up to my attacker. It was dark and it was hard to see his features. Baseball cap, jacket, the smell of alcohol and piss. Gloves covered my face and my body was being dragged into the kitchen.

"Shhh, just stay nice and quiet you pretty thang. I'll have my way with you and your going to have a nice long sleep." He laughed and lifted me up to the kitchen prep table.

I could not register anything but the sound of a thunk, the man groaning, and a sickening crack. I felt myself free and ran back to the counter without looking back. Grabbing my phone I ran for the front door but it was locked. Damn I thought tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Wait."

I turned around and looked ahead. It was a woman standing there in the shadows. She wasn't walking towards me or anything just standing.

"Wait are you alright?" she repeated.

I gulped.

"I-I-who are yo-you?" I asked breathless. My heart is going at a million miles per hour, my legs are jelly, and I can not think straight.

"I just want to help."

"W-well stay back! How did you get in here? Where is that man? What do you want?" I was delirious trying the door again, and again.

"Relax, we do not want to hurt you." Her voice was very calm. Very…hopeful. Warning lights were going off in my head as I dropped down. I started to see black and with all my might I cried out NO! But unfortunately it was only a soft whisper and I fell into darkness.


End file.
